yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
An unexpected phone call for Natasha Romanoff/Finding Bruce Banner in India
Here is how Black Widow and the Hulk are recruited in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. In Russia at the Selenski Plaza, 3rd floor out in the outskirts, near a railroad, a still in construction building is being occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a large Russian General along with his thugs, one tall in the middle of a brutal beating on Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, a slewing, foxy, unbelievably sexy spy. He backhands her face. She feels the pain, but does not breakdown. Luchkov, smiling, walks up to her. Dialogue is in Russian. Luchkov: (with Russian translation) This is not how I wanted the evening to go. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff with Russian translation) I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better. Luchkov: (with Russian translation) I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items. The tall thug rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Natasha is now scared. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff with Russian translation) I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business. Luchkov: (with Russian translation) Soholob? Your reputation is quite a progression. The Famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff with Russian translation) You really think I'm pretty? Luchkov slowly walks over to a table filled with tools. He picks up a pair of pliers. TALL THUG opens up her mouth wide open. Luchkov: (with Russian translation) We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well,... (in English) You may have to write it down. Suddenly, the weaselly thug's cell rings. Confused, he answers. The Weaselly Thug: Ya? (looks at Luchkov) It's for you. HE takes the phone, ticked. Luchkov: Who the heck is... Phil Coulson: You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby. In shock, Luchkov places the cell phone against Natasha's ear seeing how she's tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Phil Coulson: We need you to come in. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Are you kidding? I'm working! Phil Coulson: This takes precedence. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything. Luchkov: I don't give everything. Natasha gives him a look. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Look, you can't pull me out of this right now. Phil Coulson: Natasha. Barton's been compromised. With that, a beat was brought as Natasha make ready to wrap her compromising. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Let me put you on hold. So, she nods to Luchkov. As he comes to take the phone off her, Natasha hits him with her leg and headbutts him. Like a spider, she stands up elegantly and starts attacking the tall thug by kickboxing him in the face. Still tied, she rolled over the weasely thug after she trips him. She then stomped on the tall one's foot with peg of the chair, then knocked him out with her head. During all this, Coulson is still waiting on the line. Natasha then flipped over and fell down hard on the weasely thug, breaking the chair. She saw the tall one stand. Giving her momentum, she ran at him drop kicking him, fell down and flipped right back up and wrapped her legs around his neck and knocked him out cold. She grabbed Luchkov, wraps his leg around with a hanging chain and drops him down the open floor, dangling. She picked up the phone and her heels, like a boss. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Where's Barton now? Phil Coulson: We don't know. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) But he's alive. Phil Coulson: We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me. Phil Coulson: No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Bozhe moi. At the SHIELD Aircraft Carrier, Mickey and his friends were getting settled with the supers regrouping. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I've never seen a ship that big before. Sylvia Marpole: I'll say, it's as big as a whale. Winston Deavor: That, Sylvia, is the SHIELD Aircraft Carrier. Nick Fury was starting this orginization, we've recruited Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. Mirage: And there is one mean green machine who may be of better use to SHIELD. Meanwhile in India, a little girl runs through the crowd, trying to force a way through. As she came to a tiny shack, she ran up the steps, only to be stopped by an attending woman. Then, the little girl spotted Bruce Banner, their local doctor. The Attending Woman: (translation from Hindi) What are doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here! The Little Girl: (translation from Hindi) I have to see the doctor! It's my father! Bruce Banner: (translation from Hindi) Calm down. What's wrong? The Little Girl: (translation from Hindi) My father... Banner looked behind him seeing how the girl is staring at a few people, lying down, looking very sick. Bruce Banner: (translation from Hindi) Is he like them? With that, she holds out all the money she has in the world. The Little Girl: Please. Soon, Banner and the little girl hastily run nearly to the edge of town. The little girl gets ahead of herself. Banner spots local government car, he turns around, blocking any view of him. Banner quickly followed her inside her house. As he walks in, the little girl escaped through the window. Banner is left standing there like a dumbass. Bruce Banner: Should have got paid up front, Banner. Just then, Natasha appeared from behind the curtains. Banner turned around, quietly. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a heck of a place to settle. Bruce Banner: Avoiding stress isn't the secret. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Then, what is it? Yoga? Bruce Banner: You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Just you and me. Bruce Banner: And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I did. Bruce Banner: Who are you? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Natasha Romanoff. Bruce Banner: Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD. Bruce Banner: SHIELD. How did they find me? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent. Bruce Banner: Why? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in. Bruce Banner: What if I said no? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I'll persuade you. Bruce Banner: And what if the... other guy says no? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak. Bruce Banner: I don't always get what I want. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe. Bruce Banner: Well, those I actively try to avoid. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet. So, she shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. Banner takes a closer look. Bruce Banner: What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be. Bruce Banner: So Fury isn't after the monster? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Not that he's told me. Bruce Banner: And he tells you everything? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Talk to Fury, he needs you on this. Bruce Banner: He needs me in a cage? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) No one's gonna put you in a... Bruce Banner: STOP LYING TO ME! The thunderous tone in is voice makes Natasha quickly grab her gun and point it at him, but something is now OFF in the atmosphere. Banner stands straight up, smiling. Bruce Banner: I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha... Natasha, still wary, doesn't lower her gun. She lowers her gun and speaks into her earpiece. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Stand down. We're good here. Amazingly, dozens of SHIELD agnents are surrounding the shack outside. Banner looked at Natasha, charming a smile at her. Bruce Banner: Just you and me? Natasha fidgets now that she exposed her guard down. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225